All steam powered plants, regardless of whether nuclear, coal, or oil burning, are equipped with main steam cut out valves. During the overhaul of these plants, regardless of whether they are located on submarines, surface crafts, or in industrial complexes, the main steam cut out valves are periodically inspected and repaired to maintain gas tight integrity. Normally, the seal ring bearing areas become defective due to constant operational pressure, thereby requiring a repair to conform them to the manufacturer's operational tolerances. The refurbishment of worn out ring bearing areas is normally performed by the employment of hand tools and/or by removing the valve from the system and repairing it in a shop with stationary shop equipment. The refurbishment of ring bearing areas by the employment of hand tools is slow, tedious, and expensive with the end product being of low quality. The employment of stationary shop equipment requires many extra man-hours to remove and reinstall the valve system.